Loki being Loki
by fantasydancer
Summary: Loki is being his usual troublesome trickster self. Always has been. Even from his young years. Contains spanking Don't like. Don't read.


**_A/N: Since this is a loving discipline story I left it out of my _****Do You Remember When?****_ and put it separate. It's definitely not one of my best, but it kept bugging me for some odd reason. Hope you enjoy though!_**

* * *

"Thor, please!" The young trickster begged, tugging at the arm which drug him along the halls of Asgard's great palace. "I-I didn't mean it!"

"You never do, Loki." Thor growled, not slowing his pace.

"Brother, please! Please! I-I have l-learned my lesson! Thor! Please!" Sobs of panic caught in Loki's throat.

Thor felt his heart clench a bit at the tear-filled cry, but he continued to drag his eleven year old brother down the hallways to Loki's chambers.

"It is your own actions that have put you in this position, Loki." He stated sternly.

Loki suddenly went limp, his arm twisting upwards as Thor continued walking. A sharp pain shot through his shoulder and raced along his arm. Loki cried out and Thor halted, irritation and concern shadowing his eyes.

"Loki, stop it this instant. You are only making more of a spectacle of this, brother."

Loki sobbed and instead crossed his legs and his free arm over his chest, refusing to stand. Thor sighed heavily. "Very well. But know that you are merely making this much worse for yourself." Thor grabbed his brother, tossed him over his shoulder and took off again. Thor made sure to secure his flailing wrists at the small of his back, and with his other hand he held down Loki's legs. A few passing servants either smirked to themselves or winced in sympathy. It depended on whether or not they had ever been on the receiving end of one of Loki's numerous pranks.

When they finally reached Loki's chamber's Thor put his brother down in front of him, not releasing his grip on the trickster, opened the door, and ushered Loki inside with a firm smack to his backside.

Loki quickly scampered to the far side of the room, a pout forming on his lip. Thor took his place on the bed and watched his brother calmly. "You know what is expected of you Loki. Now come. You do not want to make me fetch you. You have already earned worse for your performance on the way here."

Loki watched his brother. Truthfully now that he thought of it he probably had looked pretty silly. Loki lowered his head and walked slowly toward his brother, his feet dragging.

This annoyed Thor further and after a few moments of this he said, "If I count to three and you are still not over here…" He left the threat hanging.

Loki was at his side in an instant. Thor nodded once and then gently took his brother's wrist and tugged him over his lap. Loki squirmed slightly and when Thor pulled down his leggings, and the cool air hit his backside he began fussing more.

"Loki. Be still." Thor commanded mildly, knowing how awful this position was himself. Thor wrapped his arm around Loki's waist, pulling him close. He rested his hand on the pale bottom before him and then spoke, "Loki, why are you receiving this spanking?"

Loki winced and squirmed. "For causing your hair to turn green and Sif's sword to melt, and Fandral to fall in manure."

"Correct. Then we need not discuss this further." With that Thor landed the first swat to his little brother's bottom. Loki yelped once, grabbing ahold of the quilt on his bed and twisting them in his fists. As the spanking progressed Loki's tears changed to sobs and at one point when Loki thought he could bear no more he threw back his hand, letting out a wail.

Thor scooped the hand up, holding it against Loki's back. But he did stop spanking. Loki marveled at this for a moment until he felt Thor leaning over to the table beside his bed to pick up his hairbrush.

"We are almost through, brother." Thor stated, his heart tearing as Loki burst into fresh sobs before he had even resumed spanking.

"I-I'm sorry, Thor! Tr-truly!"

"I know you are. And you're about to be a whole lot sorrier." Thor landed the first smack and Loki let out such a howl that anyone nearby would've likely thought someone was killing him. Though in truth Thor was using only a fraction of his true strength. He would never seriously harm his brother.

Thor only landed ten smacks in all. The last four, and hardest, he landed to Loki's sit-spots and thighs. When he had finished he tossed the brush onto the bed beside him and then began rubbing his little brother's back comfortingly. "Shhh, it's alright now. You're forgiven this time, brother." He soothed.

When Loki's sobs finally turned to hiccups Thor gently tugged up his leggings and sat his brother on his lap. Loki immediately wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and buried his face in his tunic, finding comfort not only in his brother's arms but also in their familiar routine of comfort. Thor shushed him and rocked slightly, further calming Loki's remaining tears.

After a few minutes Loki pulled back with a sniffle and a grimace. "That h-hurt, Thor!" He protested, a pout already growing on his face.

Thor chuckled and brushed some hair out of Loki's face. "It was meant to, little brother."

Loki 'hmmph'd and leaned his head against his brother's shoulder again. Thor continued to rub his back and it wasn't long after that Loki fell asleep. He was always tired after a spanking. Thor stood slowly so as not to disturb him and gently placed him on the bed with a quick kiss to his brow. Thor smiled slightly at his brother's sleeping form before making his way back to the door.

He didn't plan to tell his father of this, and Odin most likely knew already. He was the All-Father after all. He would also know that it had already been taken care of. Thor only glanced in the mirror as he walked by it to the door, but what he saw stopped him in his tracks. He turned back and stared, stunned.

Loki had changed his hair. Just not back to normal.

Now it was bright pink!


End file.
